


Sinful Indulgence

by grimmswan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer loves to spoil his Detective, hints at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: If you are religious, I suggest you DO NOT READ THIS. Lucifer spoils his detective to delicious extremes over the course of forty days.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Sinful Indulgence

Chloe Decker was not big on self indulgence. But her boyfriend seemed hellbent on making sure she experienced every luxury imaginable. Including taking long hot baths while her sexy devil served her strawberries, champagne and constant orgasms.  
"I love seeing you wet and relaxed." Lucifer would whisper in her ear as his fingers played through her folds as skillfully as they played a tune.  
When she was practically boneless, he would drain the tub, dry her off, carry her to the bed and then proceed to show her how skilled he was at providing pleasure.  
Chloe had never been so spoiled before. And she had never indulged in so much luxury before. Lucifer brought out her selfish side. His earnestness made her give in and allow him to give her everything he thought she deserved. Which was everything.  
The king of hell seemed to also feel the need to include Trixie in his spoiling. Chloe often had to prevent Lucifer from giving into whatever her daughter desired.  
Chloe made Lucifer promise to check with her first before getting Trixie anything.  
Of course, he had found a loophole. He was prevented from showering the Decker ladies with presents, but feeding them was not spoiling them.  
"Everyone has to eat, my love. And there is no harm in wanting the best quality of food one can obtain. " Lucifer had stated the first time he showed up with things like lobster, truffle oil and wine that Chloe would have had to sell her car in order to afford.  
DeckerStar  
The first morning it happened, Chloe hadn’t thought much of it. Except that it brought a smile to her face to see Lucifer in her kitchen, making pancakes.  
After checking to make sure there was nothing in their glasses except orange juice, she gave her boyfriend a kiss, then sat with her daughter at the table to enjoy breakfast that the devil himself had made.  
And when Lucifer had shown up the next evening with the most decadent, indulgent chocolate cake Chloe had ever sunk her teeth into, the detective had assumed he and Trixie had some deal going on.  
She made a mental note to keep an eye on them, but mostly trusted her daughter not to get up to anything Chloe wouldn’t approve of.  
Friday night surf and turf had been fun. The porterhouse steaks were melt in your mouth tender and the lobsters were so succulent they bordered on sinful. Lucifer had even been kind enough to make french fries and spicy aioli.  
It had made sense that after such a meal, that an equally lavish dessert should be on the menu.  
Trixie cheered when Lucifer set in front of her a hot fudge sundae.  
“My own homemade vanilla bean gelato, fudge and whipped cream, chocolate and gold leafed covered pecans and almonds, passion fruit infused caviar, and topped with three cherries.”  
He then set Chloe’s dessert in front of her. “The same for you my love, but with a bit more spirit.”  
Her dessert had a splash of champagne. Every bite was pure euphoria, very close to how sex with Lucifer always was.  
While helping him clean up, Chloe whispered in his ears, “With all of these rich foods you’ve been making Trixie and me, I’m going to need a way to burn off all of the calories.”  
He had looked at her with a delighted smirk and said, “I’m sure I could come up with many fun ways, detective.”  
“I’ll be sure to stretch first.” She winked at him and swayed her hips a little as she walked away to help Trixie get a game ready for them all to play.  
He made her pay for that little tease later that night when Chloe had to muffle her every cry of bliss so she wouldn’t wake her daughter.  
Meals with Trixie were normally kid friendly. Though Lucifer did buy unique and exotic dishes for her to try.  
“She is an adventurous soul, detective. Her taste buds should explore as much as the rest of her wants to.” He had explained his reasoning.  
A warm feeling had spread in Chloe’s chest seeing Lucifer put in so much time and effort with her daughter.  
Which was why she stopped herself from saying “no” every time the master of temptation brought in or served them some overly decadent culinary item.  
When Dan had Trixie, Lucifer served Chloe breakfast in bed. Usually consisting of things like eggs benedict with crab instead of canadian bacon.  
Besides there being a lot more rich food in her diet, there was also a lot more indulgent sex. In particular, Lucifer spent triple the amount of time with his mouth fastened on Chloe's center.  
Again, she was far from complaining. And when Lucifer set his mind to giving her multiple orgasms, Chloe had no ability to think.  
So she felt no one could really blame her for not realizing what was going on until Dan asked if he could get Trixie for all of Easter weekend.  
It was then it hit Chloe that they were in the middle of Lent. She almost laughed remembering it had been a Wednesday the morning Lucifer made pancakes.  
She told Dan he could have Trixie for Easter weekend. Chloe then started making some plans of her own about what she was going to do with her devious boyfriend.  
Proving she could be just as crafty as him, Chloe did not let on she knew what Lucifer was up to.  
For the next two two weeks, Chloe said nothing when Lucifer offered some item that would have been banned had they been a more religious household.  
In truth, Chloe thoroughly enjoyed Lucifer’s blasphemous quest. In so many ways. And she wanted to show him that she could be just as devious and indulgent.  
So she waited until the Friday night before Easter, slipped on a purple babydoll nighty, then took a video of herself with her hand rubbing between her legs moaning Lucifer’s name.  
She sent her devil, who was at his nightclub, a text message.  
“I forgot to tell you. Dan has Trixie till late Sunday evening.” She then sent him the video.  
Five seconds later, Lucifer stood before her, wings out and his cellphone still in his hand, crushed.  
The useless phone was cast aside, forgotten as Lucifer moved to join Chloe on her bed.  
“Naughty thing.”  
“I’m naughty, huh. Who was it that was intent on breaking every rule for Lent.”  
Not looking the least bit remorseful, he quickly removed his clothes then moved his hands over her body. “My clever detective. I should have known you would figure it out.”  
“I understand the food, but what was with the frequent oral sex?”  
“Don’t you know, my dear detective.” Lucifer grinned. “The taste of you on my tongue is my most sinful indulgence.”


End file.
